Vs. Pikachu!
Vs. Pikachu! is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Chronicles: Kanto and Pokémon Chronicles. It was released on 6/8/2017. Plot A tall, brown-haired woman is packing her clothing into a suitcase which is on a kitchen table. A shorter girl sits away from the woman, muttering something while tightening her ponytail. (Woman): Stephanie, remember, don't leave the house while I'm gone. (Glares at her) Remember what happened last time you tried to escape. (Stephanie): I promise that I won't escape the house. (Stephanie's mother): Good girl! The woman, or Stephanie's mother, locks the suitcase, walking out the doors. (Stephanie's mother): (Waves, standing besides the door) Goodbye! See you in a month! And make sure to be good for auntie! (Stephanie): Bye! (The door closes, and Stephanie sighs in relief) When am I ever going to leave this place? Scene A boy with raven-hair, with blue jeans and a black and red t-shirt, along with a red and white cap, is looking over the railings of a ship. (Boy): Woah... (His face turns green) Oh no... The boy hangs his head over the railings, presumably vomitting. The boy hears the speakers going off, perking his head up. (Speakers): The SS Anne is arriving at Vermillion City. (Boy): Yes! Yes! The boy jumps around excitingly, bumping into strangers. He apologizes to them, before rushing to his room. His room has white wallpapers, with little ships at the bottom. (Boy): I've been waiting forever! The boy stretches his arms, before (Speakers): We've arrived at Vermillion City! (Boy): Finally! The boy rushes to the deck, when a yellow rodent Pokémon runs past him, a Pikachu. The Pikachu brushes past the boy, causing him to fall onto the ground. (Boy): (Gets back up) Ow! Who do you think you are! (Ship worker): Hey, get back here! (Turns to the boy, disappointed) Oh no... Lieutenant Surge will be angry at me! Sorry about that, it was one of his Pikachu. (Boy): (Rubs the back of his head, laughing) It's fine. (Grins) Maybe I could find it for you? (Ship worker): Really? Thank you! Uh... I didn't catch your name. (Boy): (Rubs back of his head) Oh yeah, it's Kyle. (Ship worker): Kyle, huh? Well then, I'll see you soon! The ship worker walks back onto the dock while Kyle takes off. (Kyle): Where would a Pikachu be? If I was a Pikachu... I'd be stuck with some trainer. Scene Stephanie is turning on the sink, holding her hands out to the water. She cups some water and splashes it on her face. (Stephanie): Now I just need to get a - Stephanie hears a creek sound from somewhere below and jumps back, from surprise. She grabs onto her toothbrush, holding it like a weapon, while scanning the area. (Sound): Pika, pika! (Stephanie): Show yourself! Stephanie nears to the board where she hears the sound, and then hears the same creak sound coming from behind her. She whirls around, noticing a bulge in the wall. (Stephanie): Uh, show yourself or else I'll send out my... Arcanine? Stephanie walks over to the bulge in the wall, when a yellow rodent bursts out from the wall and lands on her head before jumping off. (Stephanie): (Screams) Aahhh! The yellow rodent leaps onto the sink and then opens all of the cabinets, letting everything in them fall out. The yellow rodent runs into a table leg, knocking over the leg. Stephanie tries to hold herself when the yellow rodent leaps onto the couch, biting on the cushions and releasing foam. (Stephanie): You can do it... You can do it. Stephanie bravely marches to the yellow rodent, who turns around to face her. Stephanie backs away when the rodent lets out a blast of electricity towards the TV - destroying it - and trips on the fallen table, landing on her back. (Stephanie): (Holds her leg in the air) Ow! Stephanie grabs for the telephone on a table while she's still on the ground, grabbing it and dialing a number. She then puts the phone to her ear. (Stephanie): Hello? I have a rat in my house. It's big, yellow, and can shock people. Yes, thank you. Scene Kyle is walking up to people, asking them about a Pikachu. He walks up to a young trairner trying to capture a Nidorino. (Kyle): Have you seen a Pikachu? (Trainer): Uh, no, sorry. (Kyle): (Notices the Nidorino) You need some help? (Trainer): Yeah! Kyle grabs onto the trainer's Pokéball in his hand and aims it right at the Nidorino. He chucks it at the Nidorino, causing Nidorino to skid back and the Pokéball to bounce into the air, releasing a red laser that consumes it. The Pokéball falls to the ground, before shaking three times. (Kyle): (Walks over to the Pokéball and grabs it) Here. The trainer takes it, and his face lights up with excitement. (Trainer): Thank you so much! Sorry I couldn't help you. What's your name? (Kyle): Kyle. (Trainer/Ned): I'm Ned! Well, thanks again! (Kyle): No problem. Kyle sees a blast of electricity hitting something through a window. (Kyle): (Grins) There he is! The Pikachu bursts out through the house doors, being chased by a young girl. The girl stands by the door holding onto it, panting heavily. Kyle walks over to her. (Kyle): Was that Pikachu bothering you? It's mine, well not really, but it's Lieutenant Thunder or something like that. (Girl): Pikachu? Huh, I didn't know that. And it's Lietunenant Surge. (Kyle): (Rolls his eyes) You still got what I meant. The girl is about to go inside, when Kyle stops her. (Kyle): Whatcha doing? You have to help me now! (Girl): I can't, and it's not about that. (Kyle): (Repeats her) Can't? (Girl): Yes, can't. My mother won't let me go anywhere outside of Vermillion City and that rodent is probably in Pewter! (Kyle): I'm new to this region, but isn't Cerulean closer? (Girl): (Groans) It was a hyperbole. (Kyle): Please help me. You have to, for Lietunenant Surge! The girl mutters somethig, before walking alongside Kyle. Kyle smirks at the girl, who shakes her head back at him. (Kyle): Didn't catch your name, I'm Kyle. (Girl): I'm Stephanie. The Pikachu is chasing around the trainer from before, causing him to whirl around and fall to the floor. (Kyle): (Runs after the Pikachu) Hey! Can't run from me! The Pikachu bolts away, causing Kyle to stop running. (Kyle): Looks like you can. (Stephanie): I called some electricians to come, and they can find this... Pikachu easily. We just need to lure it to my house. (Kyle): Uh, I don't know where it is though. (Stephanie): (Sighs) It's on some route, so there's some wild Pokémon. Stephanie turns to see Kyle running off to where the Pikachu was, leaving behind a cloud of dust. (Stephanie): (Coughs) Whatever. Scene The Pikachu is running past the Sandshrew, Ekans, Spearow, and Drowzee, leaving them all confused. Bikers race past Pikachu, causing it to fall back to the side. Kyle is running as fast as he can, besides the bikers, and finds Pikachu. (Kyle): I see you! The Pikachu's ears perk up, as he finds Kyle running over to him. The Pikachu turns around to run, but there's nowhere to run due to the bikers biking. (Voice): Prepare for trouble! A magneta-haired woman swoops down from a tree, along with a blue-haired man and a Meowth. (Man): Make it double! (Woman): To protect the world with devestation! (Man): To unite all people within our nation! (Woman): To denounce the evils of truth and love! (Man): To extend our reach with the stars and above! (Woman): Jessie! (Man): James! (Jessie): Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! (James): Surrender now or prepare to fight! (Meowth): (Jumps in) Meowth, that's right! (Kyle): A talking Meowth? (Meowth): Meowth, that's right! Kyle notices Pikachu behind them, and tries to devise a way to get back Pikachu. (Kyle): Well, you guys are pretty cool. Stealing Pokémon? I wish I was apart of Team Rocket. (Jessie): Really? (Meowth): We may have a quartet! Pikachu is sneaking past the Team Rocket trio, while Kyle is the only one to notice. (Kyle): Thunder shock! Pikachu releases a blast of electricity hitting Jessie, James, Meowth, and Kyle, who falls to the floor overdramatically. (Kyle): (Holds up a finger as if correcting Pikachu) Not me! (Jessie): (Gets up) You wanna fight kid? Then Arbok, I choose you! (James): Weezing, I choose you! Jessie and James toss a Pokéball into the air, releasing out a snake-like Pokémon, Arbok, and a purple Pokémon with two heads and skulls on them, Weezing. Pikachu retreats back to Kyle, who has a determined look on his face. (Kyle): Uh, quick attack! Pikachu bolts towards Arboks and Weezing, leaving behind a trail of white light, and headbutts the two Pokemon into the path of the bikers. Arbok and Weezing get back up and dodge, separated now. (Kyle): Thunder shock! (Jessie): Use crunch! Arbok dives towards Pikachu with his mouth open. (Kyle): Dodge! Arbok nears Pikachu, who jumps on top of Arbok's head and then leaps into the air, curling up into a ball and releasing a blast of yellow electricity at Arbok, who falls to the ground, showing no signs of energy. (Jessie): What? How could you? We must get that Pikachu! (Meowth): Took it straight out of my mouth. (James): Weezing, smog! Weezing hovers towards Pikachu, releasing a poisonous gas from its body. Kyle dashes towards Pikachu and picks him up, before running as Meowth realizes something. (Meowth): James, are you stupid? That smog will poison us too! (James): Uh oh. (Kyle): You okay? Pikachu nods his head and the two take off running away from Jessie, James, and Meowth. Scene Kyle and Pikachu are running, the two passing by multiple Oddish, Sandshrew, Ekans, Spearow, Drowzee, Caterpie, Metapod, and Butterfree. Kyle stops by a tree, leaning against it while panting heavily. (Pikachu): Pika pika? (Kyle): Just... A bit tired. (Pikachu): Pika! (Kyle): (Laughs) We'll be there soon, just a few minutes. Kyle leans against the tree for a couple of minutes, pushing himself off of the tree and taking off with Pikachu. (Kyle): (Laughs) I'll beat you in a race! (Pikachu): Pikaa! Pikachu is running beside Kyle, catching up quickly. Kyle hears fluttering, and turns around along with Pikachu, finding a phoenix-like Pokémon above them. The Pokémon swoops down, a few feet above Kyle and Pikachu whose faces are lit with excitement. The Pokémon then soars back into the sky as a rainbow-colored feather glides through the air, falling into Kyle's hand. (Pikachu): Pika pika! Pikaaa! (Kyle): (Agape) Woah. Pikachu turns towards Kyle with a grin on his face. (Pikachu): Pika! Pika pika pika! (Kyle): We have to capture that Pokémon. (Pikachu): Pika? (Kyle): We. Kyle looks up towards the sky, seeing a trail of sparkles following the Pokémon's path. Kyle and Pikachu start running, passing by trees before seeing a lack of them. They had arrived in Vermilion City, and Lt. Surge and Stephanie were standing in front of them impatiently. (Lt. Surge): Is this the Pikachu you were talking about? (Stephanie): Yeah. (Lt. Surge): Hm... Pikachu has some injuries, is he okay? (Kyle): Yes, a group called Team Rocket tried to steal him. (Lt. Surge): What? (Kyle): They ended up poisoning themselves, so... (Lt. Surge): (Grins) You know what you're doing? (Kyle): Huh? Lt. Surge jabs his finger at Kyle's chest, as Pikachu quickly climbs onto Kyle's shoulder. (Lt. Surge): You've got spark, kid. I saw what you did, helping that kid catch that Nidorino. This Pikachu? He's always caused trouble, but with you... (Kyle): What do you mean? (Lt. Surge): He's yours. Kyle jumps into the air with Pikachu, throwing his fist into the air. (Kyle): I got a, Pikachu! (Lt. Surge): Here's his Pokéball. (Hands it to Kyle) Kyle sees the Pokéball has a lightning bolt on it, and takes it. He taps it against Pikachu's head and Pikachu is consumed into the Pokéball. Pikachu releases itself from the Pokéball. (Lt. Surge): (Chuckles) He never did like Pokéballs. Make sure to challenge me, okay? I'm the gym leader. Kyle widens his eyes, as Ned with his Nidorino walks up to Kyle, noticing his Pikachu. (Ned): Uh, now that you have a Pikachu, do you wanna battle? (Kyle): (Grins) Yeah! Kyle and the Ned walk onto a field, standing on opposite sides from each other. Pikachu runs up to the field while the Ned sends out Nidorino. (Kyle): Ready? (Ned): Yeah. (Kyle): (Grins) It's time to, (Points at the field) duel! (Ned): Use double kick! (Kyle): Pikachu, dodge and use thunder shock! Nidorino sprints over to Pikachu and jumps into the air, and Pikachu jumps to the side as Nidorino starts kicking the air. Pikachu sends out a blast of yellow electricity towards Nidorino, causing Nidorino to skid backwards. (Ned): Poison sting! (Kyle): Quick attack! Before Nidorino knows it, Pikachu tackles it into a tree, and Nidorino charges towards Pikachu with a glowing purple horn. Nidorino tackles Pikachu with his purple horn, and Pikachu flies back before landing onto the ground skidding backwards as purple bubbles froth out from his mouth. (Kyle): Pikachu! You're poisoned! (Stephanie): Woah, he's really good. (Lt. Surge): That may be, but Kyle is at a disadvantage with a poisoned Pikachu - and his attacks aren't going to do much considering Nidorino's strength. He'll need to outthink his opponent. That's how he'll beat me. While I'm focused more on the strength of my Pokémon I can defeat nearly any foe with no trouble. Most try to use raw strength to counter me but always fall. Stephanie nods. (Kyle): Pikachu, lie down on your back and use thunder shock! (Ned): Peck! (Lt. Surge): Amazing... he's using some sort of, counter shield. Pikachu is on his back, twirling his tail around while using thunder shock. He creates an electrical barrier, which Nidorino tries to ram into horn-first. Pikachu starts twirling his tail faster, creating a larger and more violent electrical barrier that shocks Nidorino. Pikachu gets back up, bubbles frothing out from his mouth. (Stephanie): Woah... (Kyle): Now, finish this off with quick attack and electro ball! Pikachu runs towards Nidorino, leaving behind a trail of white light. Pikachu jumps into the air, doing a flip while forming a ball of electricity on his tail. Pikachu slams down his tail and the electro ball attack on Nidorino, creating a large explosion of electricity. Pikachu and Nidorino are flown back from the attack, Pikachu still standing while Nidorino shows no signs of energy. (Lt. Surge): And Kyle is the winner! Kyle jumps up and down, running towards Pikachu and holding him. (Kyle): You okay? Pikachu nods his head. Ned walks over to Kyle, sticking out his hand. (Trainer): Nice match. (Kyle): (Slaps his hand, shaking it) You too. Lt. Surge walks by with an antidote. (Lt. Surge): Here, just spray this. (Gives it to Kyle) Kyle sprays Pikachu with the antidote, as the bubbles stop foaming from his mouth. Kyle notices Stephanie standing by herself, and walks over to her with Pikachu. (Kyle): You said your mom can't let you travel? (Stephanie): Yeah. (Kyle): Well, I'm not your mom. (Stephanie): Huh? Wait... you mean you want me to travel with you? (Kyle): Duh! (Stephanie): But - (is interrupted by Kyle) (Kyle): Your mom's not here, I am. Don't worry about getting injured, I have a Pokemon now. (Stephanie): It's just... It's just that I'm afraid something might go wrong. Like my mom will find out. (Kyle): (Nods) Yeah, but trust me I'll protect you. (Stephanie): (Smiles) Thanks for the offer. (Kyle widens his eyes) I'll join you! Major Events *Kyle arrives in Vermilion City and meets Lt. Surge. *Kyle obtains Pikachu. *Pikachu reveals thunder shock, quick attack, and electro ball. *Stephanie joins Kyle's party. Characters *Kyle *Ship Worker *Stephanie *Stephanie's Mother *Lt. Surge *Trainer *Jessie *James Pokémon *Kyle's Pikachu (obtained) *Jessie's Arbok *James' Weezing *Trainer's Nidorino Trivia *Pikachu eating wires is based off of the Electric Tales of Pikachu manga. *Originally the scene with the phoenix Pokémon didn't include the rainbow feather, but upon seeing the latest trailer for Pokémon: I Choose You!, ''the author decided to expand on that scene. *The scene involving Kyle helping capture the trainer's Nidorino is based off of the ''Adventures ''manga. *A reference to ''Yu-Gi-Oh! was made, with Kyle saying "It's time to duel!". The only difference is that duel was said normally, instead of "d-d-d-duel!". Category:Episodes